


Orgasm Denial - (JulianXApprentice)

by the_andy_world (Andy_S)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Other, non-specific mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_S/pseuds/the_andy_world
Summary: “Tell me, Doctor Jules, have you been a good boy today?” You ask, receiving an immediate nod from him.“Y-yes…”“I didn’t hear you. Louder.”“Yes! I-I’ve been a good boy!” Julian cries out, desperate to get something.





	Orgasm Denial - (JulianXApprentice)

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my Tumblr: https://the-andy-world.tumblr.com/post/181895334210/orgasm-denial-julianxapprentice

The way your naked body moved under the moon’s light as you straddled Julian with want made the red-haired man feel blessed. And that playful smirk plastered on your lips was making wonders to his buddy down there, who just begged to be set free from the only piece of cloth that stopped it from coming in direct contact with your warm flesh.

With a hand violently pulling Julian’s wavy hair, you ravish his lips with yours, your tongue demanding entrance on his mouth, exploring every corner of it while your hips moved slowly, almost tortuously, above his leaking member.

The sound of metal came to your ears and you couldn’t help but chuckle mischievously as you looked above Julian’s head. The doctor’s hands tried to break free from the chains that held them back, wanting nothing more than to touch the body above his.

“Not so fast, Doctor Jules. We still haven’t completed the examination~” You whispered in Julian’s ear with a harder pull on his hair, a moan of pure bliss escaping through the man's lips.

Julian pants the moment he feels your tongue avidly procuring invisible paths down his neck, leaving behind a wet trail filled with red marks thanks to the bites you make on his flesh.

Retreating your lips from Julian’s skin, you bring your hands to your body, your eyes locked with his while you play with yourself in front of him, driving the poor man to madness as his rock-hard member cried for some sort of relief.

“Tell me, Doctor Jules, have you been a good boy today?” You ask, receiving an immediate nod from him.

“Y-yes…”

“I didn’t hear you. Louder.”

“Yes! I-I’ve been a good boy!” Julian cries out, desperate to get something.

“Good boys should be rewarded, don’t you think so, Doctor Jules?” You ask and, not waiting for his answer, you get up from his body and take off the remaining piece of cloth in his body, making Julian whimper as the cold air hits his finally free member.

“So wet…” You say while bringing your hand to his member, noticing how much it was leaking.

The man’s eyes look away from, embarrassment creeping inside him. Yet, his eyes quickly came back to you when he felt your mouth on his staff, a moan leaving his lips.

You skillfully manoeuvre his member on your mouth, deep-throating it while devilish looking into his eyes, enjoying how his body began to contort under you.

Julian’s hips begin to shake while his back slowly starts arching and you know that he’s about to cum.

Bringing the member out of your mouth, you stop your ministrations, a needing whimper coming out from your lover’s mouth.

“Not so soon, Doctor Jules. We still have a lot to do before you can enjoy your release, _sweeite~_ ”


End file.
